Blackened Roses
by lunarxshinobi
Summary: Some secrets died with the Uchiha Clan. Secrets that Sasuke will enver know. Like the secret that, three days before the masscare, a young Uchiha girl dissappeared.
1. Forced To Return

**Blackened Roses**

**Summary:** Some secrets died with the Uchiha Clan. Secrets that Sasuke will never know. Like the secret, that three days before the massacre, a young Uchiha girl had dissappeared...

"talking"

_'thinking'_

-**FF/Change POV**-

Chapter 1: _Forced to Return_

Sasuke Uchiha was an avenger. He had one purpose for life. He didn't need friends. Teammates. Anyone. He just needed to kill his brother. To kill Uchiha Itachi. That's why he went to Orochimarou. For power, for strength, for bengance. He found himself waiting for the cloud village leader to arrive. He shivered, feeling taht Orochimarou wasn't the only one watching him.

-**Seperate POV**-

"Cell 4 in position"

"Cell 9 in position"

"Cell 14 in position"

"Cell 12 in position"

" Good. Stay in position. Await orders." A young girl's foice quietly ordered into a pair of headphones. Three ninja were crouched on a tree branch. One of them looked down towards the smallest figure of the three.

"You're doing great, Captain." He whispered quietly. She nodded, and then she signaled for silence. She carefully surveyed the area. She spotted soemthing in the distance.

"Team 4. Report. There's a group of nin approaching from 10 degrees to your left. Who are they?" She questioned.

"Cloud nin, captain." Was the answer.

"hm. This looks wrong. If it was a friendly visit, there wouldn't be so much stealth involved in their movements... We're moving in. Cell 4, Cell 9, close in. Cell 14, cell 12, circle around. We'll do the same."

-**Sasuek's POV**-

Sasuke didn't know what was going on until a dead guard dropped from the roof of a nearby building. He drew a set of kunai and got into defensive position. He was about to start fighting when a team of ninja landed in front of him.

" Cell 4, in position. Ready Captain." One of the ninja said into a head set. Another two cells apepared, killing off a ring of cloud nin. The nin then surrounced him, grabbed him, and jumped onto the roof. There, two other cells joined them. Sasuke noticed right away that one of the nin was much shorter than the others. She couldn't possibly be older than him. That's what shocked him when she issued a command.

"Cell 14, cell 12, cell 9, remove Sasuke to the camp site. Cell 4, we'll follow at a distance to prevent any problems." Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"What? What are you doing with me? Who are you?" He growled, fighting back. The young girl slammed her first into his forehead, knocking him out.

"Go!" She ordered. One of the ninja slung Sasuke over their shoulder and the group took off.

-**Three Hours Later**-

"Part A of mission successful, Part B underway. Cell 14, Cell 12, return to the village and report. Cell 4, Cell 9, you'll continue on with us to deliver the uchiha back to Konoha." A young girl's voice said quietly. Sasuke slowly got up, mumbling about his head.

"Who. are. you." He growled. The remaining ANBU just stared at him. The shortest one spoke.

"We're ANBU. Frankly, it's obvious." She said, turning her attention to cleaning her kunai and switching them out for new ones from a scroll. Sasuke glared at her and attempted to get up from his seat. That's when he realized his legs were bound with chakra wire. The girl stood up and then bound his arms before he could do anything.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke growled again.

"Preparing for the future. It's just politics, no hard feelings." She said, knocking him out again.

-**Konoha**-

Shikamarou had been walking around when he heard a soft thump sound. He walked in the direction of the sound, and blinked in surprise.

"...That was unexpected..."

-**1 hour later**-

Sasuke woke up for the second time that day with his head in pain. He rubbed his head and sighed.

"You're awake."

Sasuke turned his head. Tsunade was standing to his right, arms crossed. To his left, was Kakashi, and Sakura. Everyone else was behind Tsunade.

"It's been a year... Nice to see you." Kakashi said. Sasuke just grumbled under his breath. Tsuande handed him a paper, and everyone left. Sasuke glanced down and scowled.

'_Dear Lady Hokage,_

_In hopes of an alliance, we of the wind village, have removed Sasuke from the sound village and retruned him to your care. Perhaps we may have a fine friendship in light of this event._

_Sincerely,_

_The wind ANBU._

_P.S. _

_He's mentally disturbed ( he was in the same village as Orochimarou) he probably needs therapy. Please do not count his betrayal against his stupid ass. Not that the council would...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

To my surprisingly loyal readers:

I'm sorry that I haven't updated since the second semester of my sophomore year. However, I will once again begin writing. I've been busy with homework and school and all of that fun stuff. But dangit, I WILL UPDATE ONCE AGAIN!


End file.
